Big Brother Canada 4
Description Big Brother Canada 4 was the fourth season of the series and also of coverage on RHAP. The format closely followed that of the American version of the show with major additional twists mixed in including allowing the Canadian audience to influence the game heavily via voting. Coverage of the show spanned multiple podcasters; Rob Cesternino covered the show with a weekly recap on Fridays, while Big Brother Canada 3 contestant Jordan Parhar did live shows after the airing of the Sunday and Wednesday (and occasionally Thursday) episodes with multiple guests. Once again, multiple live feed correspondents were used this season. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Rob Cesternino appeared on every Friday podcast except for Week 7. Jordan Parhar appeared on every Wednesday and Sunday podcast except for April 10. Preseason February 26, 2016 - 'Big Brother Canada 4 Preview Special with Jordan Parhar: Jordan Parhar, Alex Kidwell Week 1 March 2, 2016 - BBCAN4 Premiere Recap with the RHAP Live Feed Correspondents: Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott March 4, 2016 - Big Brother Canada 4 Friday Recap | guest Jordan Parhar: Jordan Parhar Week 2 March 6, 2016 - BBCAN4 March 6th Recap LIVE with Ashleigh Wood: Ashleigh Wood, Brent Wolgamott March 9, 2016 - Live BBCAN4 March 9th Recap with Kevin Martin: Kevin Martin, Pilar Nemar, Taran Armstrong March 11, 2016 - Big Brother Canada 4 Friday Recap | March 11th: Matt Carter, Alex Kidwell Week 3 March 13, 2016 - Live BBCAN4 March 13th Recap with Allison White: Allison White, Taran Armstrong March 16, 2016 - Live BBCAN4 March 16th Recap with Bruno Ielo: Bruno Ielo, Alex Kidwell March 17, 2016 - Live BBCAN4 March 17th Special Post-Eviction Recap: Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott March 18, 2016 - Big Brother Canada 4 Friday Recap | March 18th: Mike Bloom, Brent Wolgamott Week 4 March 20, 2016 - Live BBCAN4 March 20th Recap with Spencer & McCrae: Spencer Clawson, McCrae Olson, Brent Wolgamott March 23, 2016 - Live BBCAN4 March 23rd Recap with Naeha Sareen: Naeha Sareen, Alex Kidwell March 25, 2016 - Big Brother Canada 4 Friday Recap | March 25th with Andy Herren: Andy Herren, Taran Armstrong Week 5 March 27, 2016 - Live BBCAN4 March 27th Recap with Alec Beall and Peter Brown: Alec Beall, Peter Brown, Taran Armstrong March 31, 2016 - Live BBCAN4 March 31st Recap with Neda Kalantar: Neda Kalantar, Brent Wolgamott April 1, 2016 - Big Brother Canada 4 Friday Recap | April 1st with Johnny Mac: John MacGuire, Alex Kidwell Week 6 April 3, 2016 - Live BBCAN4 April 3rd Recap with Ika Wong: Ika Wong, Taran Armstrong April 6, 2016 - Live BBCAN4 April 6th Recap with Poppin’ Paul Jackson: Paul Jackson, Alex Kidwell April 8, 2016 - Big Brother Canada 4 Friday Recap | April 8th: Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell Week 7 April 10, 2016 - RHAPpy Hour | Live BBCAN4 April 3rd Recap with guest host Mike Bloom: Mike Bloom, Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell April 13, 2016 - RHAPpy Hour |BBCAN4 April 13th with Robyn Kass plus Live Feeds: Robyn Kass, Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott April 15, 2016 - Big Brother Canada 4 Friday Recap | April 15th: Jordan Parhar, Sarah Miller, Alex Kidwell Week 8 April 17, 2016 - RHAPpy Hour | Live BBCAN4 April 17th Recap: Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott April 20, 2016 - RHAPpy Hour | Live BBCAN4 April 20th Recap with Zach Oleynik: Zach Oleynik, Brent Wolgamott April 22, 2016 - Big Brother Canada 4 Friday Recap | April 22nd: Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott Week 9 April 24, 2016 - RHAPpy Hour | Live BBCAN4 April 24th Recap | guest Godfrey Mangwiza: Godfrey Mangwiza, Brent Wolgamott April 28, 2016 - RHAPpy Hour | Live BBCAN4 April 28th Recap: Taran Armstrong, Brent Wolgamott April 29, 2016 - Big Brother Canada 4 Friday Recap | April 29th: Derrick Levasseur, Taran Armstrong April 30, 2016 - Weekend Bonus Show: Jordan Parhar on Survivor 32 & BBCan 4: Rob Cesternino, Jordan Parhar Week 10 May 1, 2016 - RHAPpy Hour | Live BBCAN4 May 1st Recap: Willow MacDonald, Taran Armstrong May 4, 2016 - RHAPpy Hour | Live BBCAN4 May 4th Recap: Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott May 6, 2016 - Big Brother Canada 4 Friday Recap | May 6th: Kevin Martin, Alex Kidwell Finale May 8, 2016 - RHAPpy Hour | Live BBCAN4 May 8th Recap: Taran Armstrong, Brent Wolgamott May 9, 2016 - The Definitive Arisa Cox Podcast on Big Brother Canada 4: Arisa Cox May 11, 2016 - RHAPpy Hour | Live BBCAN4 May 11th Recap : Willow MacDonald, Alex Kidwell May 12, 2016 -''' RHAPpy Hour | Live BBCAN4 FINALE May 12th Recap : Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott May 13, 2016 - 'BBCAN4 Final 3 Interviews with the Winner, 2nd & 3rd Place Finishers: '''Nick & Phill Paquette, Kelsey Faith, Tim Dormer May 13, 2016 - 'Big Brother Canada 4 Finale Recap | May 13th LIVE : 'Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott Postseason May 25, 2016 - 'RHAPpy Hour | BBCan 4 Joel Lefevre Interview LIVE 6e/3p: Jordan Parhar, Joel Lefevre, Taran Armstrong June 3, 2016 - Mitch Moffit Interview: Mitch Moffit, Taran Armstrong, Jordan Parhar June 7, 2016 - Cassandra Shahinfar Interview: Cassandra Shahinfar, Brent Wolgamott Other Facts *Jordan Parhar talking to Cassandra Shahinfar as Joe Anglim during her postseason interview was featured on the "Counting Down the Top 10 Funniest RHAP Moments of 2016" end of year podcast. References External Links [http://robhasawebsite.com/shows/big-brother/big-brother-canada-big-brother/big-brother-canada-4/ Rob Has a Website Big Brother Canada 4 podcasts] Category:Big Brother Category:Big Brother Podcasts